Felsenkatzen (byGrinsekätzchen)
Die Felsenkatzen (eng. Cats of the Rocks) sind eine Gruppe von Katzen, die gemeinsam mit den Waldkatzen, den Schneekatzen, den Feuerkatzen, den Sandkatzen und den Nebelkatzen in den Gebieten hinter dem Horizont lebt. Territorium Das Territorium der Felsenkatzen liegt in einem weitläufigen, aber verhältnismäßig kleinem Gebirge. Da es dort sehr karg und lebensfeindlich ist, ist das Territorium der Felsenkatzen größer als das der anderen Gemeinschaften. Auch sonst haben sich die Felsenkatzen dem Gebiet angepasst: sie sind kräftig gebaut und haben starke Beine und breite Pfoten mit harten, aber stumpfen Krallen, besitzen ein kurzes glänzendes Fell und sind eher kleine Katzen. Wichtige Orte Gemeinschaftshöhle In der großen Höhle im Zentrum des Territoriums leben die Felsenkatzen. Von der tiefen hohen Höhle gehen unzählige weitere Gänge aus, die bis tief in den Berg führen. Jede Katze hat eine Höhle für sich, die sie sich meistens mit einer oder mehreren anderen Katzen teilt. Natürlich kommt das alles darauf an, welchen Rang die jeweilige Katze in der Gruppe hat. Quelle der Wahrheit Am Rand des Territoriums, tief im Gebirge, liegt ein relativ kleines, verborgenes Plateau. Aus dem steinernen Boden sprudeln dort unzählige kleine Quellen hinaus, die zu drei großen Strömen zusammenfließen, die in drei verschiedene Richtungen fließen: nach Westen, nach Osten und nach Süden. Der Strom, der gen Süden fließt, stürzt eine Steilwand hinab und sammelt sich unten in einem See. Die Führer der Felsenkatzen suchen diesen Ort auf um Botschaften von ihren Ahnen zu empfangen und zu übermitteln. Feuerhöhle Die Feuerhöhle ist eine kleine Höhle mit niedriger Decke. Sie liegt am Rand des Territoriums, weit fort von der Gemeinschaftshöhle. Die Höhle geht nicht sehr weit in den Berg hinein, aber unter ihr fließt das Feuer der Erde hindurch, was dazu führt, dass sie immer, auch in der Sonnenbleiche, angenehm warm ist. Sie dient als Zufluchtsort für Kämpfer, Boten und alle anderen Felsenkatzen, die sich dort aufhalten. Weitsichtgipfel Der Weitsichtgipfel ist ein hoher Berg in der Nähe der Gemeihnschaftshöhle, der den Felsenkatzen als Aussichtsposten dient. Von dem hohen Gipfel aus kann man bei jedem Wetter in jede Richtung fast bis zu den Grenzen des Territoriums sehen. Der Weitsichtgipfel ist der höchste Punkt des Territorium der Felsenkatzen. Bräuche Ränge Die Felsenkatzen haben eine bestimmte Rangordnung. Bei den Gruppen, die hinter dem Horizont leben gibt es andere Ränge als bei anderen Gemeinschaften. 'Anführer' Der Anführer 'oder die '''Anführerin '''führt alle Felsenkatzen an und sein oder ihr Wort ist Gesetz. Außerdem ist es die Aufgabe des Anführers oder der Anführerin Jungen ihre Namen zu geben. Diese bestehen aus einem Wort, wie beispielsweise Zweig oder Wolke. → Liste aller Anführer Der Anführer untersteht keiner Katze der Gruppe, allerdings beugt er sich meist dem Willen des Seelenführers und des Kratzers. Er oder sie bestimmt über den Zweiten Anführer, den Dritten Anführer, den Untersten Anführer, die Boten und die Trächtigen. 'Seelenführer Der Seelenführer '''oder die '''Seelenführerin spricht über die Quelle der Wahrheit zu seinen oder ihren Ahnen und übermittelt so den restlichen Mitgliedern der Gruppe Botschaften und Prophezeiungen. Außerdem berät er oder sie den Anführer mit der Hilfe seiner Ahnen. → Liste aller Seelenführer Der Seelenführer untersteht keiner Katze, bestimmt jedoch auch über keine. Seine Aufgabe ist es, die Katzen der Gruppe (insbesondere den Anführer) zu beraten und den Kontakt zu den Ahnen aufrecht zu erhalten. 'Kratzer' Der Kratzer oder die Kratzerin ist gleichzeitg der Heiler oder die Heilerin der Gruppe, hat aber auch eine weitere Rolle. Bei den Gemeinschaften hinter dem Horinzont ist es Brauch, jeden Auszubildenden einer Prüfung zu unterziehen, nachdem er seinen vollen Namen erhalten hat. Der Kratzer oder die Kratzerin versieht die jeweilige Katze mit dem Zeichen, dass sie beim jeweiligen Rang erhält. Meistens ist das bloß ein Strich oder ein Bogen, es gibt aber auch komplexere Zeichen. → Liste aller Kratzer Der Kratzer untersteht keiner Katze, bestimmt jedoch auch über keine. Seine Aufgabe ist es, die Katzen der Gruppe zu heilen und sie mit dem Zeichen zu versehen. Der Rang des Kratzers ist nicht sehr beliebt und viele Katzen haben Ehrfurcht wenn nicht sogar Angst vor dem Kratzer ihrer Gruppe. 'Zweiter Anführer' Der Zweite Anführer oder die Zweite Anführerin führt alle Kämpfer der Gruppe an. Er oder sie hat volle Macht über die Kämpfer, muss aber die Befehle des Anführers oder der Anführerin befolgen. → Liste aller Zweiten Anführer Der Zweite Anführer untersteht dem Anführer und bestimmt ausschließlich über die Kämpfer. 'Kämpfer' Die Kämpfer sind ausgebildete Krieger, die von ihren Mentoren im Kämpfen unterrichtet wurden. Sie ziehen in Kämpfe mit den anderen Gruppen oder auch mit angreifenden Tiere. 'Dritter Anführer' Der Dritte Anführer oder die Dritte Anführerin führt die Wächter an. Er hat volle Macht über die Wächter, unterstehtb aber dem Anführer oder der Anführerin. 'Wächter' Die Wächter sind besonders kräftige und starke Katzen, die dazu ausgebildet wurden, die anderen Katzen der Gruppe zu bewachen. Auf jede Reise oder Patrouille muss mindestens ein Wächter mitgeschickt werden. *Die Grenzwächter bewachen die Grenzen zu den anderen Katzengruppen, aber auch die, die an kein anderes Territorium grenzen. *Die Höhlenwächter bewachen die Gemeinschaftshöhle und somitb die restlichen Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe. Sie dürfen ihren Posten nie verlassen, sie leben Gemeinsam in kleinen Gruppen in den kleinen Höhlen in der Felswand neben dem Eingang zur Gemeinschaftshöhle. *Die Patrouillenwächter haben die Aufgabe, Jagdpatrouillen zu begleiten und wenn nötig zu schützen. Jagen dürfen sie selbst nicht. *Die Quellwächter haben die Ehre die Quelle der Wahrheit zu bewachen, einen Ort, den außer ihnen und dem Führer niemand betreten darf. Die Quellwächter müssen vor der versammelten Gruppe schwören, dass Wasser nie zu berühren oder gar davon zu trinken, egal was passiert. 'Unterster Anführer' Der''' Unterste Anführer oder die Unterste Anführerin steht unter dem Ersten, dem Zweiten und dem Dritten Anführer, sowie unter dem Seelenführer. Er oder sie hat die Aufgabe, die Patrouillen und Reisen einzuteilen und entsheidet, wer was zu tun hat. '''Beutejäger Die Beutejäger sind wendige und flinke, aber auch kräftige Katzen, die die gesamte Nahrung für die Gruppe jagen. Die Patrouillen, die immer aus vier Beutejägern und einem Patrouillenwächter bestehen müssen, werden vom Untersten Anführer oder der Untersten Anführerin eingeteilt. 'Boten' Die Boten überbringen Nachrichten zwischen den Gruppen oder unter einzelnen Gruppierungen in der Gruppe. Sie sind meistens noch sehr jung und müssen in erster Linie schnell und geschickt sein. Ein Bote darf von anderen Katzen nicht angegriffen werden. 'Auszubildende' Die Auszubildenden wurden bei ihrer Zeremonie einem Mentor in einem bestimmten Rang zugewiesen. Dies entscheidet der Anführer oder die Anführerin mithilfe des Seelenführers, der zuvor über die Quelle der Wahrheit mit seinen oder ihren Ahnen gesprochen hat. Wann der oder die Auszubildende bereit ist zu dem jeweiligen Rang ernannt zu werden, entscheidet nur der Mentor. 'Trächtige' Die Trächtigen, also die trächtigen Kätzinnen, dürfen ihr Leben lang nur mit einem einzigen Kater zusammen sein. Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, denn auf die Kater dürfen nur mit einer Kätzin zusammenkommen. Zwischen den verschiedenen Gruppen dürfen Partnerschaften entstehen, allerdings müssen sie sich dann entscheiden, in welcher Gruppe sie leben wollen. Wenn eine Kätzin einmal trächtig waren, dürfen sie nie wieder in ihre alte Rolle zurück kehren, sondern es ist ihre Aufgabe, ihrer Gruppe mit Jungen zu dienen. 'Säugende' Die Säugenden sind die Kätzinnen die Junge säugen. Sie müssen ihre Gruppe kurz vor der Geburt ihrer Jungen verlassen und in die Kinderstube an der Grenze aller sechs Territorien leben. Auch nachdem ihre Jungen nach 8 Monden in ihre Gruppe ziehen, müssen sie noch ein Jahr in der Kinderstube bleiben und sich um die restlichen Jungen aus den verschiedenen Gruppen kümmern. 'Junge' Die Jungen bleiben bis zu ihrem achten Mond gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter und den anderen Säugenden und Jungen, unter anderem auch aus anderen Gruppen, in der Kinderstube. Dann ziehen sie in ihre Gruppe, wo ihnen von dem Anführer oder der Anführer ihr Name gegeben wird. Dieser besteht aus nur einem Wort, beispelsweise Wasser oder Mond. Dann werden sie von ihrem Anführer oder ihrer Anführerin zu Auszubildenden ernannt werden. Bei dieser Zeremonie werden sie von diesem oder dieser einem Rang zugewiesen, in dem sie unterrichtet werden und den sie später einnehmen werden. Zeremonien Junges → Auszubildender Der Anführer oder die Anführerin ruft die Gruppe zusammen, die sich um den Anführer, den/die jeweiligen Jungen und den Wächter, der diese mit zur Gruppe gebracht hat, versammeln. Anführer/in: Ich habe euch an diesem Tag zusammen gerufen, um diesem/diesen Jungen seinen/ihren Namen zu geben, den er/sie für den Rest seiner/ihrer Ausbildung zu einem vollwertigen Mitglied unserer Gruppe behalten wird. Von diesem Tage an wird dieses Junges des Auszubildenden heißen, und wir heißen ihn/sie als Mitglied der der Gruppe willkommen! Seelenführer/in: ''Ich habe mir die Zungen mit unseren Ahnen gegeben und habe mit ihrer Hilfe und ihrem Segen beschlossen, dass des Auszubildenden zur/zum des späteren Ranges ausgebildet wird.'' Anführer/in: ''Ihr/sein Mentor wird des Mentors sein. Bist du damit einverstanden, des Mentors?'' Mentor/in: ''Ja, ich bin mit dieser Wahl einverstanden. oder ''Nein, ich denke, dass meine Zeit noch nicht gekommen ist, diesen Rang einzunehmen. Anführer/in: Dann heißen wir des Auszubildenden als neues Mitglied unserer Gruppe willkommen! Mögen unsere Ahnen deine Pfoten leiten, des Auszubildenden. oder Dann entschuldige ich mich für diesen Fehler. Der Mentor von des Auszubildenden wird des neuen Mentors sein. Bist du damit einverstanden, des neuen Mentors? ''/ ''Der Mentor von des Auszubildenden wird des neuen Mentors sein, und er/sie wird nicht zum/zur des Ranges sondern zum/zur des neuen Ranges ausgebildet. Bist du damit einverstanden, des neuen Mentors? Neuer Mentor/neue Mentorin: 's.o. Aktuelle Hierarchie Kategorie:Gruppen Kategorie:By Disclosure